


i think we're alone now

by wheezy_trashmouth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Banter, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezy_trashmouth/pseuds/wheezy_trashmouth
Summary: when Eddie opens the backdoor and steps onto the dewy lawn, he looks over to Richie who is sitting in the middle of the yard, getting his pants wet, no doubt. Eddie gently closes the door behind him and treads lightly on the lawn towards the middle of the yard.





	i think we're alone now

it's a tragedy, really. a super Romeo-and-Juliet fuck-fest. here they are, Richie and Eddie, trying their best to maintain a healthy homosexual relationship, without complication. and then there is eddies bitchy mom, who never lets him leave the house anymore. he's six-fucking-teen, why doesn't he stand up for himself more? yea, once or twice Eddie had snuck out to Richie's house to escape her, and both times he had snuck back into his own room before morning, and the fat bitch had never been the wiser. but Eddie has gotten more anxious about defying his mother, Richie never even gets to see Eddie outside of school anymore. well, that's where Richie's top-notch prioritizing and planning skills come in. he has a plan, to either sneak Eddie out or sneak himself in. 

he leaves at night when his family is tucked away in their rooms for the night. he creeps downstairs in the dead of night (he likes saying things like "the dead of night" cause it sounds more sneaky) and grabs housekeys on the way out the door, locking it quietly behind him. eddie's house isn't more than a block away from Richie's, and the street lamps light up the entire walk there. at some point (about 26 steps away from his house) Richie gets impatient and starts jogging down to the end of the street, hanging a left at the crossroads. 

when he makes it to Eddie's backyard, he looks up to Eddie's window Richie realizes he doesn't have a way to wake Eddie up. he didn' bring small heart-shaped pebbles, or croutons, or anything! Richie paces in a circle or three for a bit, staring at the ground all the while. once he stops pacing he notices a small damp sandbox in the corner of the yard. he rushes over and plucks a few worms out of the wetted sand, cradling them carefully. 

*SPLAT*

snzzzz

*SPLAT*

...wha

*SPLAT SPLAT*

what the fuck?

Eddie sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes. he had just gone to bed an hour ago, and he squinted at the bright light of the moon shining through his window. then his eyes focused and he saw the dirty splotches that splat against his window. 

"what the fuck..."

Eddie sits up in his bed and twists the latch on the window that locks from the inside. the window slides up in short rusty jabs, his mother tampering with it the last time she caught him trying to sneak out. he hadn't caught her removing the smooth tracks from the space between the window and the wall, but he knew her sloppy work when he saw it. 

the window only squeaks a little when it finally slides open all the way, and Eddie pokes his head out the window from where he's standing on his bed, looking left, right and then down. 

"what the fuck- Richie!" Eddie whisper-scolded, looking down at his stupid stupid boyfriend. Richie was standing in his backyard at 11 PM with a handful of worms, and a stupid grin on his face. 

"hi, eds!"Richie says, throwing the worms down on the ground and adjusting his glasses.

"Richie- you..wh-..what the fuck are you doing  
here!?" 

Richie snorts, and it's loud enough for Eddie to hear from his place on the second story of his house. 

"I came to save you! like Flynn from tangled!" he pushes his stupid glasses up and seriously why does he still wear those, they look so heavy.

"that is all kinds of wrong- just! shut the fuck up I'm coming." 

"haha, Woah. already? I haven't even-" 

the shrill squeak of the window interrupts the second part of his sentence. he falls back onto his bed, and grabs his blanket off his bed on his way out the bedroom door.

when Eddie opens the backdoor and steps onto the dewy lawn, he looks over to Richie who is sitting in the middle of the yard, getting his pants wet, no doubt. Eddie gently closes the door behind him and treads lightly on the lawn towards the middle of the yard.

"You don't hafta tiptoe. she can't hear you, stupid." Richie snorts, sitting all cross-legged and god he's baby what the fuck.

"ok, um. fuck you? i-" Richie wiggles his eyebrows. "fucking...shut up."

"I didn't say anything dingus." 

shoulders falling onto the grass. he lay the blanket out behind both of them, flopping back onto it and only momentarily focusing on the jolt in his head. because Richie Tozier is shuffling around on the blanket and laying his head down in Eddie's lap. 

...

"You better not pop a boner, kaspbrak."

Eddie groans because Of Course, he can't have one romantic moment with this loser boyfriend of his. his face still heats up, mostly from embarrassment. mostly.

"what, around you? ha! in your dreams." Eddie raises a hand and slaps Richie on the shoulder. Richie swats back, missing Eddie entirely, and kind of just knocks his own glasses off his face in the process. Richie snatches them back up before Eddie can get his hands on them, puts them back on his face and plays it off like it never happened.

"I know you want me," Richie says, twisting his neck around to look at Eddie. he has this jokingly suggestive look about him. it still churns Eddie's stomach when Richie flirts with him. and he's known Richie for almost his whole life. and Richie flirts with him a Lot. if that's even what you can call it half the time.

"Just lay back and be quiet." Eddie scolded, his voice dropping to a whisper-yell. one more thing out of his mouth and-

"that's what she said." Richie snorts.

Eddie sits up suddenly and grabs Richie's shoulders, swiveling his own body up and over his boyfriend. Richie lets out a startled yelp when Eddie pins his shoulders to the blanket and sits down, straddling the surprised boy with a soft grunt.

Eddie doesn't spend enough time looking down at Richie's freckled face to get any comments on their current position. his eyes just flick down to Richie's lips as some kind of way to ask permission. and then Eddie is leaning down and Richie is tilting his head up and closing his eyes. richie's arms fly up and he's pulling Eddie closer, his hands pulling at the short hair at the back of eddie's neck.

the kiss is short, and it buys Eddie some buffer time to just not hear Richie talk for a few sweet seconds. the hint of a smile flashes across his face when he looks down again to see Richie with his head hovering slightly off the blanket, his eyes closed in anticipation. for a second kiss, probably.

"beep beep, Richie." eddy teases, kissing the tip of Richie's nose and burying his face in the crook of said boy's neck.

"fuck you, man. way to ruin the moment." Richie complains, letting his head fall back onto the blanket. "your mom is less of a tease than you are. your own damn mother can do me better than you, Eddie. let that sink in for a minute, Kaspbrak."

"that is so fucking gross." Eddie groans, kicking Richie's shin lightly and then giving his neck a kiss. 

"you-" Richie starts, but pauses his insult when he feels Eddie place a gentle kiss upon the bit of soft skin that is exposed to him.

Richie sighs contentedly and puts a hand in Eddie's hair. Eddie keeps his face buried, keeps pressing kisses to his boyfriend's neck hastily. eventually, the soft kisses got more heated as Eddie closes his lips around a bit of skin, forming a small hickie. he felt Richie's reaction more than he heard it (huh, trashmouth has nothing to say now?). when he pulled away to look at it he beamed with pride. usually, he let Richie do all the kissing and mark him up and even though they wouldn't take it any further this time, he was still immensely satisfied with the state his boyfriend was in. richie's glasses were askew, and his face was hot and red. Richie kept his hands on Eddie's neck and head for a bit and just stared at him, immense adoration in his eyes. 

"I love you," Richie says, fidgeting slightly under Eddie's gaze. he takes a hand off Eddie's neck and pushes his glasses up.

"I love you too, Richie."

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my other works!


End file.
